You're a WHAT?
by mikuloveitachi
Summary: Nashiki and Okamiko are two Orochimaru experiments that ran away. They end up meeting all these new people like Naruto, sasuke, Itachi, the leaf village. This is their story.
1. Run aways

**OMG.**

**So a good friend of mine and i decided we are going to co-write a fanfic. The two OCs in it, Nashiki and Okamiko, are based off of her and me. Her character is pretty much like her, but mine is a bit different. But still based off us. **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAnyways, we'll be posting this story on BOTH of our fanfics... **

**The timing of the plot is RIGHT AFTER Naruto gets back from his few years of training with Jiraiya. Like, let's say.... the DAY after he gets back.**

**Includes sasuke, itachi, all of Konoha.......**

**-And of course the words and sentences that are in **_**Italic **_**are flashbacks!-**

**Please R&R**

**=3**

~Okamiko POV~

I remember the first time I breathed. I remember how that was the first thing that I did, open my mouth and suck in as much air as I possibly could. I remember how salty the air tasted, how cold it felt running in through my mouth and into my lungs.

That was the first thing I'd done once outside of the test tube.

My eyes had already been open while I was inside. Though, according to Orochimaru it wasn't normal for one to open their eyes while inside a test tube, that is what I did the first day my eyes were completely devoloped.

I remember how odd it felt to feel. I mean to really feel.

Not just physical things, like training too hard or getting a papercut(1). But the emotional extravaganza of it all. The realizing I was nothing more than a stupid experiment that just happened to go right (for the most part). The realizing I was nothing more than a couple of ninja put together.

The realizing I had no family, heritage, or connections to anyone besides Orochimaru. Not that I really had a connection with him. I knew that when my time was up, I'd be killed... or worse, pushed to the side.

_"Okamiko," Orochimaru said as he slithered into my room. I didn't turn over to look at him, didn't acknoweledge that he was acknoweledging me. "Okamiko, it's almost time for your training. Today, you will be facing against one of my stronger men."_

_I lifted a hand up to my face, stopping when I felt the damp streaks. _

_I don't know why this happens to me, what I've heard is called crying. I mean, being made from other people's DNA, I already knew everything when I was "born". But just because I knew it, I still didn't understand it. _

_People cry when they're sad._

_I'm sad?_

_Why do I even know what sad is? Why am I allowed to feel these emotions when I wasn't created like most others...? I was created by the hands of Orochimaru, and a little help from two different ninja's DNA. _

_Orochimaru coughed, purposefully to get my attention. _

_I didn't answer, yet again. I had nothing to say. He wanted to make me stronger for _his_ sake. Where does that get me?_

_Suddenly I felt a tug at my hair and soon found myself on the floor. His white face was not inches from mine, a wicked sound coming from the back of his throat._

_"I do not appreciate your lack of respect," he spat and threw the part of me he was holding down the to floor._

_My head hit the cement hard and everything became fuzzy. When it was all clear again, Kabuto was over me, his hands holding my head up off the ground. I stared into his dull eyes, wondering if he too felt this uneasy emptiness?_

_"You lost a lot of blood," Kabuto remarked dryly, "I've been here nearly an hour trying to wake you up. You ought to be more careful."_

_"Care...ful?" I asked, complete confusion written all over my face._

_"Tripping over your feet is a pitiful way to die."_

_I stared at him, the tears flowing freely down my face. I didn't ever sob when I cried, didn't ever show much emotion during the time I cried. _

_It just happened._

_He looked worried and asked, "Does it hurt?"_

_"No," I said, looking away from him, over to the corner where all the viles and files were kept, "No, I can't feel it at all."_

Waking up, I realized where I was.

I was in the middle of the forest. A very dark forest. Fairly far away from _him_.

I must've slept through the day. That happens at times... I will fall asleep and not wake up maybe for a few days.

It was one side effect of being an experiment.

Then again, at other times I wouldn't sleep at all.

"Hey, I was wonderin' when you were gonna wake up!" I turned sharply around to find a thin, blonde ninja standing in front of me.

She had deep blue eyes, long blonde bangs with her hair cut short in the back... it looked familiar.... She wore an orange tank top and a black skirt, which had a slit up the side to her high thigh. She had black gloves on and black wrist guards, along with black sandals and shin gaurds. The most curious thing about her was that she was wearing a purple rope around her waist... like me.

"Woah- you're eyes!" she cried, pulling me closer to look at them.

"Er... escuse m-me?"

"Well, one's all black and one's all white! You have two different eyes!"

"... You don't even know the half of it..." I sighed, catching a glimpse of her shoulders.

She laughed at me, her cheeks having faint sign of whisker marks.

"Y-your arms," I stuttered, trying to make sense of it all.

"Hm? What about it?" she looked down at arms, checking them out.

"The... the marks on your shoulders...."

"Oooooh..." her eyes suddenly became a colder, almost gray, color. "Yes. That bastard carved them into me. Just like with you, right?"

My eyes opened wide, confused.

"You know me?"

"Weeeeell, not _tech_nically.... But I snuck through some of Orochimaru's files and... well, there you were! The only other experiment that was successful, I believe!"

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. She... was also an experiment? She was... Just. Like. Me?

"Oh~ you're probably wondering how I knew you were here," she laughed a maniacal laugh, "God this is such a loooong story..."

She sighed and I stared at her, unbelievably confused.

"Well, I had been searching for you in the rooms. You see, I reeeeeeally wanted to talk to you. Ya know, find out if it was the same... disgusting experience for you. See if you know who you were 'made' from. SOOOOO I was searching, and I heard yelling. Reeeeeally loud yelling. I discovered as I got closer it was, in fact, Orochimaru going off about someone escaped!"

_Yeah, I figured that. _

"So as soon as I heard you'd escaped-- weeeell, i'd just ASSUMED it was you... it sounded like he was talking about you... So as soon as I heard, I ran for the exit, activatin' my sharingan to make sure that no one was following me thus far."

"Sh-sharingan?!" I cried, a bit louder than I'd expected. It surprised even me.

"Well, yeah. You see, I guess one of the ninja's DNA that he gave me was an Uchiha.... Do you know about the Uchihas?"

"Well, I-"

Suddenly a sharp pain filled my head. I kneeled to the ground, clutching my head in my hands.

Flashes started filling my sight, even with my eyes closed.

_Blood... So much blood... _

_"Brother!" a cry came, was it from me? "Brother something's happe-"_

_The older boy walked into the little bit of moonlight shining in through the window. He had a sword on his back and was in all black clothing, which looked surprisingly damp._

_His face had blood splattered on it, his eyes glowing red._

_That scream. That agonizing scream that I always woke up screaming along with._

_It was... me? _

_Two bodies lay, dead._

_"Mother! Fa-father!" _

_My vision turned away, and yet the older boy was standing there still. He wouldn't leave my sight._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," I screamed as I felt my body shake. I opened my eyes only to find this blonde girl in front of me once again, shaking me, trying to get my attention.

"W-w-what j-just happened...?" she finally asked after I had been quiet for a few moments, looking into her eyes.

"I... don't know."

"L-look, I didn't mean to-"

"N-no. It wasn't you... I just... suddenly had this awful vision..."

She gasped, clutching me closer.

It freaked me out a bit, but there wasn't much I could do. This girl had a death grip on me.

"Was it the one with screaming?" she asked, her voice sounding a lot more angst-filled than it had two seconds ago.

"The s-screaming..." I repeated, "And the bloo-"

"Shh," she said, holding a finger to my lips. Her eyes suddenly changed into the Sharingan, a weird blue in the mix instead of black, and she looked completely full of hate.

"Let's not... let's not talk about it," her voice was almost a whisper.

I nodded, almost glad she didn't want to know. Though, it seemed she already did.

"So then... you know about the Uchihas?" she asked, her eyes back to blue, her voice back to its fairly high-pitched tone.

"Yeah..." I said, "I mean... I do. But I don't know _how _I know."

"Yeah, but I know," she said, her eyes glittering.

"Er... really?"

She looked very content, yet disturbed at the same time.

"What, you haven't ever wondered just WHO Orochimaru decided to make us out of?"

"No... not really," I said, my head still hurting from the screams.

"Oh, seriously?! He would only try to create a human out of probably the BEST ninja, right?"

"Er.. yeah, that makes sense."

"And the Uchiha's are one of the most WELL KNOWN ninja... EVER!" she exclaimed, as though she were a genius.

"So you think...?"

"Oh, c'mon! You have the UCHIHA crest CARVED into your left shoulder also, do you not?"

I looked down and realized she was right. I'd never connected the dots before, but that made sense. He gave us the marks of who we were made out of...

"But then..." I looked at my other shoulder, the symbol doing a curly thing. She had one on her other shoulder that was similar, but totally different at the same time. "Who...?"

She shrugged, running her finger over the mark on my right shoulder.

"What do you want to bet he took the DNA from _Sasuke_?" she said, her eyes opening wide in... excitement?

"Er.. so?"

"Well, come ON," she said, like I was stupid, "Sasuke is like his most FAVORITE pupil~ EVER!"

"Was Sasuke the o-one who... killed..." I wasn't sure how to put this.

"Wha~ NO! HA! Saaaaasuke didn't kill his clan. That was his brother, silly!"

"His brother..." I repeated, easily able to see his face on the man from that vision I'd had.

"So then... we saw th-"

"SH!" she said, "Yes, we saw what happened. But talking about it isn't gonna help!"

I stared at her uncertainly.

"How, though?"

"Hooooow what?" she asked dumbly.

"How," I sighed, "come we have those... memories, or whatever... when we're... we're just experiments...?"

A smirk slowly spread across her face.

"Well, that's why I said I think we were both taken from Sasuke's DNA. He was the ONLY remaining clan member left. And he wants reveeeeeenge."

"Revenge...?"

"Well, YEAH! His brother KILLED his family! Wouldn't you want revenge TOO?"

"Er... no, I think I'd hide where I know the brother would never find me."

She laughed, apparently thinking what I said was hilarious.

"Well, that is another reason we CANNOT let ANYONE know about these... vision-memory things... OKAY? Because if it leaked to Itachi... He just MIGHT come after us. Plus, Orochimaru would want us back for more experiments," her eyes turned to sharingan again, and the whisker marks looked deeper than they had a second ago. She calmed down quickly though, and said, "It would just be BAD, 'kay?"

Once again, I nodded.

"Oh-" she said, suddenly examining my eyes again. "Does that mean you have the Sharingan TOO?"

"Oh, well... yes, in one eye," I said, activating both of my eyes, "My other eye, I have something... er I believe it's called-"

"Byakugan!" she cried, "That's like... the Unlimited Eye..."

"Er... what?"

"Well, it's said that the sharingan developed _from _the byakugan. Therefore, it's not quite the same. Like, the sharingan can copy any techinique, or see through any illusion, while the byakugan can see EVERYTHING. Someone's chakra, see through the walls surrounding them... and on and on...!"

"Right..." I muttered, wondering how she knew all this. I knew it to some extent, but she acted like she'd studied it or something.

"And you have both..." she said, her voice filled with awe. "OH! Does that mean you can use Jyuuken? And uh... what's it... Rotation?"

"Well, yeah, he taught me those first. Then, ya know, wanted to increase my training. Wanted to push me past the limit that any normal byakugan _or _sharingan user could go."

"You know... in a very sadist way, that makes sense..."

"Yeah, that's..." I shivered, "He must've rubbed off on us a little..."

She made a very grotesque noise, and started laughing.

"So... how do we get awat from Oro-sama?" I asked, tentitavely.

"Well, first you can stop calling him "sama". He's of no importance to us now!" she took my hand and pulled me up, "Let's just keep going as far from Orochimaru as possible!"

I grimaced, my head still throbbing a bit. I reactivated my byakugan, but let my left eye stay normal. The sharingan really took a toll on my eyesight after how long Orochimaru had made me train and use it. The byakugan didn't seem to take as much of a toll, but I had the impression I was slowly going blind in both eyes. But, even if I went blind, the byakugan still seemed to work perfectly.

She smiled a freakishly happy smile and said, "I'm Nashiki, by the way!"

"Er... I'm Okamiko."

"Yeah, I know," she said, "I read you're file, remember?"

She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward.

"We'd better get going~!" she said and pulled me off through the forest.

**1- I hate papercuts! GOD THEY STING!!!!!**

**Okay, please read and review!!! Promise to update soon!**


	2. You're a WHAT?

**Ha ha! Well here I am again! **

**Never have the two authors of this story watch Naruto. This things happens where we turn crazy… what thay already happened. **

**Disclaimer: We Don't own Naruto, just so we don't get ourselves sued… **

Nashiki POV:

_In my dream, I wasn't with Ami anymore. I was back in Orochimaru's hideout and it was one of my old training sessions with him. He tried repeatedly and without mercy to teach me an attack that I couldn't master for anything._

"_You weakling. Why aren't you able to get this one attack." The snake kicked me. I stood up again, my body bruised and my heart pounding in my chest. I looked at him with my sharingan. "You must not really be made of Sasuke's DNA, because he would've gotten this by now. You must actually be a failure experiment." He taunted. I gritted my teeth. He had used that one on me before. I didn't care if he believed that he had made me like that jerk. "You must truly be more like that useless brat." He was referring to the other ninja. I growled. _

"_Stop saying that." I grunted at him._

"_Why should I? You aren't doing anything." Orochimaru kicked me again and I coughed blood. I stood up again to have him kick me again. My eyes started to go red and I stood up. "Try again wench." He commanded. I reluctantly did the hand signs again and focused all my energy into my right palm and chakra gathered there increasingly._

"_Genasai!" I yelled as red fire gathered in my palm and focused into a ball. I attacked a wooden dummy and the attack dissolved on contact. I felt like screaming. Orochimaru smirked before slapping me across the cheek and kicking me down. _

"_Now perfect it." He told me and left._

I shifted and turned over, and felt my blonde hair snag up leaves and dirt. Neither of us had thought to bring anything... not that we'd had anything to bring.

I was waking up slowly, and yet I could feel the kicks and hits like it just happened. I groaned and looked over at Okamiko.

Then sun wasn't up yet, so it'd probably been about 5 hours since I fell asleep.

Suddenly, though, my eyes opened and I sat up quickly, as though defending myself, the feeling of the dream drifting off.

"Good morning," Okamiko said quietly, making me jump.

"Ah- what are you doing up already?" I cried, jumping to my feet.

"I've been up," she said.

"Since when?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Uh... yesterday, when I first met you?"

"Woah~" I said, laughing, "I guess I probably wouldn't be tired if I'd slept for a day and a half!"

Suddenly, I was pulling her to her feet and starting to dart off farther into the forest.

"The faster and earlier we move, the faster we'll get away from him~"

I smiled as she started to quicken her pace to even out with me, activating her byakugan.

Something caught her attention and she stopped. I felt the feeling of an enemy last second, but had trouble catching myself, and therefore somewhat tripped and forced my body into a sideways flip-thing, catching myself at the last moment.

"Wh-" I started but she hushed me.

"Someone's here," she said in a very dark manner.

I wondered what she was seeing with her white eye.

"Nashiki, will you hide while I find out who it is?" she asked, and for the first time I saw what part of the Uchiha was in her. His bravery in important times.

"Aaaw but I wan-"

"Please," she said harshly.

I decided she was very serious and stubborn at the moment. Besides, if this person was too strong for her, we could always make a run for it.

I ran a few yards away and hid in the bushes, hiding very deeply and ducking very awkwardly so that even the best of ninja couldn't see me without the byakugan of the sharingan.

I didn't let it bother me though. I wanted to see what Orochimaru had taught her and what I could learn from her. That's when I felt the chakra headed our way.

Whoever it was, was travelling fast. And straight for Ami. He must've known we were here.

I watched as Ami swayed a bit, readying herself for a quick attack. He must've been getting closer by the way her shoulders started to tense.

He was finally here, and the first thing I noticed was the purple rope around his waist. He looked so familiar…

I merely stared at him. He looked... like me, but not. He looked... scary.

"I finally caught up to you," he remarked, his eyes looking her over, "Now where's...?"

Okamiko grunted and swung her arm around, releasing two of the three shuriken. He shifted to the side, hardly noticing she had attacked.

I felt his chakra starting to get stronger. I held my breath and tried not gasp.

He did some hands signs and raised his hands to his mouth. He breathed in deeply, just about ready. Omaiko was moving, she was inches from his chest, but he apparently was confident in himself because he didn't even flinch.

She grabbed his shirt just as he was about to release his jutsu and swung around him like he was a pole. He let the jutsu out still, but it was weak with surprise and didn't touch her. He punched her in the stomach first chance he got and she grabbed his arm, ready to twist.

Did she know who he was? I could tell from here who it was, because of his attacks.

They both froze when they made skin contact. And Ami looked down at her hand and gasped.

"Ah- no!" she cried, pulling her hand off of his arm.

"Wh.. wha-" she simply threw her weapons at him and ran off, grabbing my arm on the way.

He stood there, looking from his arm to our disappearing figures confusedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------mii-----------------------------------------------------------

When we had felt like we ran far enough, Okamiko dropped and deactivated her byakugan. I looked at her curiously and tried to laugh it off. I don't think I could have fooled anyone.

After a few minutes in silence I finally spoke.

"Er... what was that?" I said, obviously trying to be serious about this all, "I mean, I couldn't really see what happened. And then, suddenly, you grab me and we start running...?"

"I... I think it was Sasuke," she muttered, not bothering to look at me.

So she did know who she was fighting. Well she surprised me. I wouldn't have done half the stuff she did.

"Ami?" I asked, getting her attention.

" 'Ami'?" she repeated dumbly.

I laughed, once again back to my normal self, and said, "It's a _cute _nickname!"

She looked at me and decided that I wasn't going to change my mind.

"What did you need?" she asked cautiously.

"Huh?" it seemed like I had forgotten already… now what was I thinking about, "Uh... Oh- right! Uh... so what's it like fighting against yourself?"

She looked at me for a few minutes before I broke out in hysterical laughter, as though it was the funniest thing in the world.

She realized what I meant and her face grew dark. I noticed this and stopped laughing, very suddenly.

"Wh- what's wrong?"

"I... Well, when I grabbed his arm..."

I gasped. She couldn't have…

"Oh I see," I said, not even bothering to stop grinning widely, "You felt how so-ooo-oooft his skin was and instantely fell in-"

She wacked me over the head, glaring.

"No, stupid," she said, "Our chakra... Like... Started to mix."

"Maybe it was fate~" I started to tease unrelentlessly, "It was the sign that you were just meant to-"

When I didn't stop she decided more abuse would work.

"No!" She cried, "This has nothing to do with love!"

I laughed, laying down.

"What-ever," I said, smirking.

Ami sighed, standing up.

"Fine," she said subtly and walked away.

"H-HEY!" I yelled, running after her.

She stopped, once again too quick for me to stop. I tripped, and swayed a bit to catch my balance.

"What _now_?" I said, this wasn't funny anymore.

"Look," She said, pointing straight ahead of us. I was surprised. I looked and gasped. When did we get here?

"WOW! That's a big wal- Is that a leaf village symbol!?"

I'm sure that Ami must think I'm mentally handicapped for sure.

"Er... so?" she said, then turned around at the noise.

Ami twitched and activated her byakugan.

She tried not to make a scene, but walked over to carefully to me and whispered in my ear.

"We're surrounded," I flinched.

She sighed, knowing that whoever was around us had seen my sudden movement, giving them the information that we did in fact know they were there.

"Good going," she muttered as ten ninja in cloaks swooped down and tackled us.

I'd decided that I wasn't going to die without a show.

"GENASAI!" I cried, gathering the chakra quickly.

I moved swiftly and spun around, fire coming forth from my right hand.

I hit at _least _five out of the ten ninja, taking them down. 'Take that, Orochimaru.' I smirked

The other ninja flew back, hitting the ground, trees, the wall, etc. I looked over to Ami and saw her standing in the midst of it.

"Pretty _awesome_, huh?" I said, scratching my cheek.

She shook her head and sighed.

Then she caught a glimpse of something. She pointed to the bushes and I and we hid there.

Suddenly a tall, blonde boy came hopping through and barely noticed the ninja laying on the ground. When he did, he stumbled to a stop, like I did every time Okamiko stopped without warning.

We both stared in wonder as the boy, dressed in orange and stopped to look over the ninja.

That's when I had that itching urge. The one before you get before you sneeze. Then I did.

The blonde boy turn slowly to look at the bush.

Ami grimaced as he walked over to the bush, covering my mouth with one hand.

"Er..." he said, trying to think of something to say, "Did you...?"

Now I recognized this guy. I had seen him before. In the memories.

"Hey!" I said ecstatically, popping up and jumping out of the bush.

"Ah- Who're you?" he cried, before actually looking me over.

I smiled broadly before saying, "Ami, come on!"

She sighed and slowly stood up, crossing her arms.

The boy was still staring at me, though. He looked mesmerized.

"Uuuh, you don't have to stare," I commented, almost blushing.

"B-but you... Look at you!" he cried, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Eh, maybe you're like super-gorgeous," Ami suggested to me.

I snorted and covered my mouth. That was absurd.

The boy blushed slightly before yelling at her, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well, then what?" she asked, her voice sounding oh so high-and-mighty. It reminded me of someone… who was that again?

He stopped for a second, looked at her weird, then continued, "She just... looks familiar."

This time I was the one who sounded smartass-y, "I really, really doubt you've ever seen me before."

"No, I know I haven't met you before.... but both of you. Just... remind me of so-" he stopped then, looking closely at my face.

"Are... are those... whisker imprints?" he asked, slightly touching his face while staring at mine.

I was about to laugh, then realized he was right. I had lines on my face that reminded everyone of whiskers.

I crossed my arms and turned a slight pink color.

"Who... are you?" the boy whispered, as if he was scared for his life.

"Well, I'm Shiki, of course!" I said, smiling stupidly.

"Er... Shiki," Ami said, nervously.

"Eh- what is it?" I asked, not even bothering to look away from the boy in front of me.

"Have you taken a good look at his shirt?" she asked, trying not to let the boy realize what we were talking about. He was already so much like me, she must have not wanted to scare the boy.

I started to say something, then stopped. I looked at his shirt and turned to look at her, my eyes wide from curiousity.

"D-do you think-?" I started happily.

"It would make sense..." she muttered, very quietly. I barely heard as I turned back to the boy.

"What?" he said, confused, while looking down at his shirt.

He didn't see anything weird there.

"Wait a minute," he said, looking between us, "You guys... you're both wearing purple rope around your waist..."

Uh oh. This is bad. What's plan b again? Or do we just skip to plan c, run like hell?

"You guys are Orochimaru's guys, aren't you?!" he cried, stepping back into a defensive form.

I laughed and Okamiko groaned loudly.

"You think we'd serve that freak!" I cried, a tear rolling down my cheek. I usually don't laugh this hard.

"You- You can't trick me!" he yelled, ready to attack.

Ami rolled her eyes and reached under her skirt. He saw this and, apparently thought she was reaching for a weapon.

He tackled her, growling. The whisker marks on his cheek deepened. I sighed.

"Could you please get off me," she asked in a very annoyed voice.

I picked him up and tossed him away from her, helping her up.

"God, talk about rude," I hissed.

Once again she reached under her skirt and untied the headband on her left leg.

She grabbed a kunai, showed him the headband, and slashed through the sound symbol. He looked from me to me and automatically looked apologetic.

She looked at me and I laughed her trade mark laugh once again, "I left that behind at _his_ head quarters!"

The boy looked utterly stunned.

"Okay, so you know our names," Ami said flatly, "What's yours?"

"Er... I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he said, his smile determined, "I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"I do," she sarcastically reassured him. I actually believed him completely.

He looked at her weird, his eyes opening wide.

"You're eyes!" he cried. Know I knew I was made from his DNA. We're like the same person.

"Er... Yeah," she said, "I know."

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to get a better look. The girl would be afraid of people for the rest of her life if they were like us.

While he was staring at her eyes, I studied him. His features were a lot like mine; his deep blue eyes, the color of his skin, the whisker marks. And that fact that the symbol on his shirt was the same that was carved into my right shoulder, well, that just made it even more likely.

He started moving his fingers a bit on her shoulders, tracing the outline of what was carved into them.

He stopped looking at her eyes then and at her shoulders.

"W- woah," he said, studying Ami's right shoulder. Then he got to her left shoulder and...

"Ah!" he cried, jumping back as if it burned him, "T-that's-!"

"It's what?" she asked, not sure what he was going to say.

Then he looked at me and saw I also had the same symbol on my left shoulder. Then he looked at my right shoulder, and...

His mouth dropped in complete confusion.

"W... why is sasuke's... family crest... carved into your skin...? Why... is my...?"

"Ah ha ha..." I said, nervously, trying to make an excuse, "Erm..."

"Naruto," Ami said, taking a step forward. He took a step backward.

"Look... we're not..." she said, trying to say it. It was hard...

"Not _what_? Not going to hurt me? Not on Orochimaru's side? Not-"

"NOT HUMAN!" she cried, not thinking before she yelled at him. Tears welled at my eyes and I felt like hugging her. I turned away. I didn't want anything to do with this.

"Wh-" he started, but thought she'd better explain before he assumed something and ran off to tell his Hokage there were two "not human" beings nearby.

"Look, we're not like most of the people who Orochimaru has working with him. We did NOT choose to be his pets. He _created _us," she hissed, "he took two different ninja DNA and put them together with all the other ingredients needed to make a human... and grew us in a _test tube_."

"So... then those marks...?"

"He carved into our skin the symbols of the ninja we were made from."

"B-but that means..."

"That means he's been using Sasuke as a test subject!" he said angrily, baring his teeth.

I laughed. He didn't care that Orochimaru had gotten his DNA.

_'He cares more about Sasuke than himself.'_

"And that you guys... were both created from Sasuke's DNA...?" he asked dumbly. I tuned into the conversation.

"Yeah, I was made from Sasuke and... well, I don't know who the other is."

"And then Shiki...?" he asked.

I looked back at them finally, and smiled, "Looks like I was made from Sasuke and YOU."

His forhead creased in concentration. He seemed oddly calm about this.

"Alright, another question," he said seriously, "why'd you guys leave Orochimaru?"

"What, Slither Lips? He was abusive and sick, and not to mention annoying. We got sick of him!" I said, my grin widening.

"So you just... ran away?"

We both nodded, our arms crossed.

"So..." this time his face brightened, "You must need a place to stay?"

Ami looked at me, not sure whether this was safe.

"Is this place inside the hidden leaf village?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well, yeah. My appartment's pretty small, but I have a living room and an extra room, so-"

"Yes," I said quickly, "We'll stay at your place."

Okamiko sighed, not bothering to argue anymore. If we do get in a jam, we can always get out.

**End! Please review. I will give out digital hugs!**


	3. Snuck in and Found Out

**BACK!!! **

**God I love writing this story. **

_**Italic is flashback/dreams. 'Quote italic is thoughts.'**_

**And I cannot believe I forgot to put in the disclaimer D: **

**Naruto: You don't own Naruto! Believe it!**

**I doooo believe it! Dx**

**Damn, oh well. I can at least write fanficton.... right?**

**=D Enjoy~**

Okamiko POV: (I believe it would be easy to tell which POV it is, but just in case. don't wanna confuse anyone too badly)

"Okay, guys, we're almost there. Just be quiet. There aren't many people around my house this time of day..." Naruto kept on talking.

And he told us to be quiet.

I followed him, Nashiki behind me, as he led us slowly to his appartment. The only advantage we had was that it was close to the gates of Konoha.

Don't ask how we got past there, I'm not even sure myself.

Finally, we reached a building that looked almost abandonded. Not in a falling-apart way, just more like it was too perfect for someone to live in. If someone lived in it, you'd think it would look a little... dirtier?

As soon as we got inside, though, I realized he definitely lived here.

The kitchen was small and full of dirty bowls. There were empty milk cartons and the trash was overflowing. A few shirts were on the living room floor, and the couch looked a hundred years old. Soft, though. The hallway to the bedrooms were pretty clean, with a few pants and a pair of boxers.

I blushed when I saw these, and turned away so they hopefully wouldn't see.

"This is... great!" Nashiki commented, as though she thought it was the best place in the world.

"Eh heh, I didn't think about how dirty it was," he said bashfully.

"Psh, it's fine. It's WAY better than a room in Orochimaru's place!"

I had to agree with her there. It definitely felt more... comfortable.

He looked over to me and tried to read my expression. I realized I hadn't said anything, so he must've thought I hated it.

"Er... Thank you," I said, not knowing what else to say. I knew whatever I said would just come out wrong.

There was a knock at the door and I grabbed Nashiki's arm, pulling her and running into one of the rooms.

I activated my byakugan, and focused a little chakra to my ears to hopefully be able to hear the conversation better. Just in case...

Naruto went over to the door and opened it.

"Er... Shikamaru?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto," the one called Shikamaru replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Er... sure?"

Everything got quieter and I couldn't make out the words as well. But I saw Naruto get all nervous and Shikamaru came in.

Naruto was trying to act innocent, I could tell. But this Shikamaru wasn't buying it. At all.

Shikamaru was coming this way, wandering to the hallway. I deactivated my byakugan at last minute.

"Is he gone...?" Nashiki asked, right before the door opened and a boy with dark brown hair pulled up in a pointy pony tail.

He sighed, Naruto standing behind him, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Naruto... who are these people?" the boy asked.

"Er... my friends," Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's true," Nashiki said, "We're his friends. And we needed a place to stay."

Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Hmm... Does Lady Hokage know about...?"

"Look, Shikamaru," Naruto pleaded, "They needed a place to stay, and it would've been such a hassle to go to Lady Hokage. I thought it'd just be easier if they stayed with me!"

Shikamaru studied us, and sighed.

"This is such a _drag_... Are you sure they aren't any danger...?"

"Oh, please," Nashiki said, "We couldn't hurt a fly!"

Now _that _was a lie.

"Look, I already recognize where you're from, so you don't have to lie about that. And you don't have to lie about whether or not you're strong... the only question is, how do we know you _won't _attack anyone, or that you're _not _here to help Orochimaru ambush us again."

I glared at the floor when he spoke Orochimaru's name.

"A-again?" Nashiki asked, and I too perked up at this. I didn't know about this.

"Yeah, don't play dumb. If you were with Orochimaru, you'd already know."

"We're not playing dumb, _jackass_," I seethed, "We weren't even alive yet."

He looked at me like I was being ridiculous.

"Right..." he said, looking back to Naruto. He must've thought it too much work to argue, "Naruto, you have to tell Lady Hokage."

"But she'll lock them up and have them questioned!" Naruto growled, no longer embarrassed, "Look, I know you don't trust them, but I do."

"What evidence have they given you to trust them?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Naruto looked flustered, and I knew at once he was contemplating whether or not to tell Shikamaru about us.

Shikamaru took that the wrong way, though.

"So you just trust them because they asked you to?"

Naruto thought for a minute, then said, "Innocent until proven guilty," through clentched teeth.

So he'd decided to let us keep our secret.

Shikamaru sighed, as though this conversation had exhausted him.

"Shikamaru, _please trust me_," Naruto said, "I know most people don't believe it, but I'm capable of making the right decision."

That put Shikamaru in an awkward position.

Finally he gave up and said, "Whatever."

Naruto's face brightened and he hugged Shikamaru, who pushed him off and shook his head.

"Well, at least what are your names?"

"I'm Shiki! This is Ami," Nashiki said, smiling like and idiot.

"Wow Naruto. Is this you're sister or something?"

I snorted and covered my mouth, trying not to be rude.

"Yep!" Nashiki cried, waving her arms, "He's my Nii-san."

Naruto looked down at the floor, a smile spreading across his face.

"Woah, Naruto, I didn't know you had a sister," Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly, "I just found out recently."

"Well... congratulations," he said, patting Naruto on the shoulder, "I'm going to go now."

He left without anymore conversation.

I finally dared to ask, " 'Congratulations'?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "I don't have any family..."

My face fell and I tried to say something, but didn't know what to say.

"Well, you do now!" Nashiki said, grinning, "Now you've got a sister!"

I smiled slightly, and shook my head. I suppose this was Naruto's lucky day.

Naruto's stomach growled and I looked at him.

"Ah ha," he said, "I'm hungry... Er... what do you guys like to eat?"

"All I ever ate at Orochimaru's place was some sashimi," Nashiki said.

"Same here," I added.

"Hm..." he said, "Oh I know!"

He had us write down a bunch of things we wanted to try and he said he'd go get it, since we couldn't really leave.

I scribbled down a few things I'd heard of, as did Nashiki, and Naruto took the list and grinned.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!"

With that, he ran out the door, happy as could be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------mii--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ami, what are you doing?" Nashiki asked groggily. She'd fallen asleep on Naruto's couch soon after he'd left.

"Cleaning," I replied, "I got bored."

"So you _clean_?" she asked, amazed.

"Do you suggest anything else?" I asked, then sighed, "Plus, I felt bad about earlier. You were so nice to him, and all I could do was stand there like an idiot."

"You said thanks," she added.

I looked at her and sighed, "I'm not good with words. I just hope he doesn't get mad..."

"For you _cleaning_?" she laughed, "Who would get mad about that?!"

"I don't know... Maybe he liked it how it was!" I said and covered my face.

What if he did like it dirty? And me cleaning just made it more awkward. Oh, jeez....

"Ami, calm down," she said, catching my attention, "Your face looks really red."

I let my hands drop and went back to cleaning.

She smiled and shook her head, probably thinking I was crazy.

_'Maybe I am crazy. Why am I cleaning?'_

Soon the door opened and Naruto came in, carrying bags upon bags of things.

"I got the stuff you guys wrote down, and some other stuff. I saw some things and thought you guys might want to try it and-"

He stopped when he noticed me; I hadn't stopped cleaning even when he'd come in the door.

I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Uh... Ami?" he asked tentitively.

I didn't face him, knowing my face was turning red again.

"Yes?"

"Wh... what are you doing?"

_'Oh no! It really did upset him... Oh man, oh man what do I say!?'_

"Er... I... I'm sorry," I said, dropping to my knees, "I th-thought I'd help clean up while you were gone and-"

He laughed, "I didn't know the mess bothered you that much! You could've just said-"

"It didn't!" I cried as I turned to face him, "Really, it didn't!"

He was looking at me with curious eyes, and I sighed.

_'I really must be crazy....'_

"Alright," he said, and carried the stuff over to his kitchen, "Let's see... Here's tempura shrimp and chicken, sushi, sashimi, rice, udon, yakitori, ramen, gyoza, and gyudon."

He set them all out, probably five of each item.

"What are you gonna eat, nii-san?" Nashiki asked as we walked over to the table. Naruto blushed.

"Oh, I already ate some ramen while I was out," he said politely.

"Aw okay," Nashiki said and we sat down.

I reached over and pulled the bowl of ramen towards me. I'd heard it was really good.

I grabbed some chopsticks and picked up a few noodles. Even though I'd never used chopsticks before, it seemed like an instinct.

"Woah," I said after a few bites.

Naruto looked at me expectantly.

"Er... it's really good," I said, stuffing more ramen in my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"Oh!" Nashiki said, eating another udon, "This is amazing! Thank you so much, nii-san!"

After we were done eating, Naruto showed us the guest room.

There was one bed and an extra dresser. That reminded me.

"Nashiki, what are we going to sleep in?"

Nashiki looked at me for a second then ran out of the room, leaving me alone with Naruto.

She came back with two of Naruto's shirts and two pairs of boxers.

"Do you care, nii-san?" she asked, using the puppy eyes.

He laughed like Nashiki would and said, "No, I don't care."

I glared at Nashiki and grabbed a shirt and boxers from her, stomping off to the bathroom to change.

"What's wrong with her...?" Naruto asked Nashiki and she just laughed.

"Oooooh nooothing."

Naruto just shrugged and told Nashiki good night.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door when I was just about to pull his shirt over my head.

"Y-yes?"

"Goodnight, Ami," Naruto said and walked away to his bedroom.

I tried not to look in the mirror, but couldn't help but see my face burning red.

I waited a few more minutes before I finished getting dressed in his clothes and left the bathroom.

When I got back I realized I probably wouldn't sleep tonight, but shrugged.

Nashiki was already asleep in the guest bed. I smiled, laid my clothes on the dresser, and sat by the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------pa----------------------------------------------------------------

_I was walking alongside Orochimaru, holding my hands behind my back. He had told me that today I was going to fight against him._

_"What about that pupil you'd wanted me to fight, sir?" I asked, my voice monotone._

_"Ah, he's resting today," Orochimaru grunted, "I'm a much better match for you, anyways."_

_I stayed quiet and followed him._

_"Alright, today I'm going to teach you a jutsu only you will be able to achieve, having both the Sharingan and the Byakugan."_

_I nodded and he smirked._

_He came up to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me into a very large room._

_"Won't you wait in here?" he asked, "I need to go to Kabuto for a moment."_

_I merely nodded as he shoved me into a room, locking the door behind him. _

_It was dark, but I activated the byakugan and could see perfectly._

_There were a lot of other people in here; the chakra all mixed together and hurt my eye. But I focused on them, trying to tell them apart._

_Then they all rushed at me, the thirst for blood evident._

I sat up quickly, the feeling of spinning not yet leaving me. I was breathing heavy and I was sweaty. I wasn't in the same room...

This bed was bigger than the bed in the other room had been, plus I'd been on the floor. The room was messier, with shirts on the floor and an instant ramen bowls here and there. And also, there was a Naruto in the corner.

I looked over to him and thought of something to say.

"Er... Did I wake you?" he asked, "I brought you in here because you were just laying on the floor... It looked uncomfortable."

I blushed a little and muttered a thank you.

"What time is it?" I asked, wondering how long I'd slept.

"Er... Five."

I looked out the window and realized he meant five AM...

"What day is it?" I asked, still curious. I had to have slept more than just through the night.

"Er... monday?"

"What day did we get here?" I asked, unsure.

"Yesterday..." he said.

"Really?" I asked, "I only slept...?"

"Something wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I just... I usually sleep a lot more than that," I whispered.

I looked at him again and realized he was only in his boxers. No shirt, no pants...

I felt my face go red and turned away.

I could hear Nashiki walking through the hallway and contemplated whether or not to go see her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable," Naruto sighed, speaking at least.

"Eh?" I looked up at him, "Yeah, right!"

"Well, you sure act like it."

"That's just me," I said, the sasuke side of me taking over, "Really, I don't always get like that. I just have bad mood swings."

"I guess," Naruto laughed, as he saw how different I suddenly was than a few minutes ago.

I still felt utterly embarrassed while in his presence, but at least at the moment I could hide that.

"I don't have any missions today, so I can stay here with you guys-"

"Nii-san," Nashiki said as she burst in, "Woah~ Ami, you're up!"

"Yeah," I said shortly.

"God, I'm itching to just dooooo something!" she sighed.

"Er... we can't," I said, standing.

"Oh please, we could just use transformation jutsu!"

"Nashiki..." I stressed.

"Aaaw, fine..."

Once again, there was a knock on Naruto's door. Naruto looked up and ran out of the room to his front door. I activated my byakugan, once again eaves dropping.

It was a girl who was slightly shorter than Naruto, wore a red outfit and had pink hair.

"S-Sakura," Naruto stuttered, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Hokage has requested you see her," she said softly, "and she said for you to bring your _friends_."

"W-what friends?" he asked nervously, "I don't have any friends."

"That's not true, Naruto," she said, her face softening, "you have plenty of friends."

"N-no, no really, I don't," he said, backing up a little.

"Naruto," she said, sounding angry, "I'm your friend!"

"A-" he stopped, realizing he'd got himself in a big mess, "Oh sakura-chan, I thought you meant-"

"Thought I meant what?" she asked, "Are you _hiding _something, Naruto?"

"No! No, no, no, no!" he said quickly, "I'm just stupid- remember? Yeah, I just misunderstood you."

She frowned at him and shoved her way in.

"S-sakura-chan-"

"Naruto, it's obvious now," she smirked, "You're house is clean, you're stuttering a lot... you have a _girlfriend _don't you?"

"Wh- I...." he thought it over, and realized that it might get him out of this bad situation, "Yeah..."

"Oh, Naruto, you could've told me!" she said, hitting his back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura... I just-"

"No, no, it's okay," she said, smiling, "I'm happy for you! Who is it?"

"Eh... well," he stuttered.

Her eyes widened and she seethed, "It's not Ino, right?"

"What? No way! She's way too scary!" he cried and Sakura laughed.

"Hmm... Oh, it's Hinata, isn't it?" she exclaimed, and he looked at her cautiously.

"S-sure, now could you go, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, what is wrong with you?" she asked, "You used to be dying for my company."

A thought hit her, "Ooooh she's still here, isn't she?"

Before I could get Nashiki and I to a safe hiding place, the one called Sakura burst through Naruto's bedroom door, smiling wickedly.

Her smile dropped as she saw me (in Naruto's bed, in his boxers and shirt) and Nashiki (who had -conveniently- changed before I'd woke up). Naruto was right behind her, looking so uncomfortable.

"Nii-san, who is this?" Nashiki asked, looking dumbfound.

"Wha- Naruto, you have a sister...?" Sakura asked dumbly, then looked at me.

She definitely got the wrong idea.

"Uh... Naruto. Who are these girls?" Sakura asked, almost shaking.

"Ah ha, about that..." Naruto said, not sure what to say.

"I'm Shiki," Nashiki introduced herself, taking Sakura's hand, "This is Ami!"

_'Oh no...'_

"Eh... why... Where are they from...?"

It was very quiet.

"Naruto," Sakura looked as though she were utterly disturbed, "Does Lady Hokage know about these guys? They're obviously not from the leaf village..."

"Oh, ye-"

"Is this what she meant by _friends_?!" Sakura yelled, turning to Naruto.

_She's going to hit him!_

I could tell by the way she clenched her fist, by the way Naruto flinched, tensing up.

In the blink of an eye, I was there, standing in front of Naruto, holding my arms out.

"Do not hit him," I comanded, my voice filled with dull rage.

She looked stunned and lowered her fist.

"Naruto, I'm going to escort you and you're friends to the Hokage's office," Sakura said sternly.

"Ah, but Sakura," he argued.

"Naruto, I know you too well. You'll not go if I don't make you," she said and went to wait in the living room.

"Should I get changed...?" I asked, moving out from in front of Naruto.

"Unless you want to meet the hokage while wearing my clothes..." he said, smiling dumbly.

I rushed to the guest room and got changed.

************************************************mii*************************************************

Sakura could definitely tell that Nashiki and I were from Orochimaru. She looked at us suspisciously a lot on the walk to the hokage's office. But she didn't say anything, or accuse us of anything. Which was nice.

We reached the hokage's office in a short time. Sakura knocked on the door three times, and I heard the voice telling her to come in.

I walked behind Naruto and Shiki, behind me. Sakura stood off to the side while Naruto, Shiki and I stood in a line in front of the hokage.

The hokage had her hands down on the desk, and she looked extremely tired.

Naruto held his hands to the back of his head and stood there next to me. I stood with my arms crossed, my expression blank. Nashiki had a small smile on her face, probably to try and ease this awkward situation.

"Naruto," the hokage started, "Will you please tell me who these people are?"

"Eh... Well..." Naruto started.

"Lady Hokage," I said, trying to be as not-sassy as possible, "I am Ami, and this is my friend, Shiki. We..."

Shiki turned away again, as she knew I was about to explain our situation once again.

"We were created by Orochimaru."

The hokage looked up at me seriously and studied us both.

"That doesn't surprise me, unfortunately..." she muttered, "And what are you doing here?"

"Shiki and I ran away from him and ended up meeting Naruto. He tried to attack us when he found out we were once Orochimaru's dogs, but relaxed a bit after I explained to him our story. He then offered us a place to stay, food to eat, and beds to sleep in."

I saw Sakura blush quite deeply when I said this part. Yes, she definitely thought it was something it wasn't.

"And how are we to know that you aren't here to help Orochimaru plot against us?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I do not know what you'd like us to do to prove ourselves. Because, we will do anything."

Nashiki nodded vigorously.

"Yes, just don't take us away from nii-san!" she said, smiling.

"Eh," Hokage started, looking back and forth between Naruto and Nashiki, "You know... you guys do look similar, but..."

"I was made from Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's DNA," she said monotonously, then returned to the happy girl she was.

The hokage choked when she said that, her eyes widening.

"A-and... and you?" she asked me.

"Sasuke and someone else," I said, "I don't know. But Orochimaru carved into our shoulders the symbols of the ninja..."

I showed her my right shoulder.

She gasped, "That's the Hyuuga family crest!"

Then she studied my eyes and sighed.

"I see... that would explain why one of your eyes is white..."

"What?" I was taken off guard, "It does?"

"Yes, the Hyuuga's have white eyes which are capable of the Byakugan."

I looked at Nashiki and she smiled tentitively.

"I see," I said, scratching my cheek.

"That brings me to my next question," she said, "what all are you two capable of?"

"Y-you mean like jutsu?" Nashiki asked, eagerness in her voice. She probably wanted to show off.

"Yes, jutsu," she said.

"A lot," I said, interrupting.

"If you want us to gain your trust, you'll have to tell us everything," the hokage said sternly.

"I believe it would be easier to show you, no?" I said, activating both of my eyes. Nashiki got the hint and activated her eyes too.

Everyone starred, mouths hanging open.

"I can also use jyuuken and rotation. I have a jutsu called Kami no Shi, which summons wolves to defend and/or fight for me. I can also use a jutsu called Ankoku no jutsu, which takes my chakra into an almost visible form and makes the person I'm fighting see it as a Shadow Clone. When they attack it, my chakra engulfs them in darkness and immobolizes them for five seconds."

The hokage looks at me seriously and I could tell she was worried. She was probably thinking something along the lines of _'Orochimaru knows these kinds of jutsu?'_.

"I can use the sharingan, and I'm a very skilled tracker. I can use a jutsu called Genasai, that is like Sasuke's Chidori, only fire. I also have a jutsu called Kitsuhai, which enhances my animal instincts and can summon a fox."

The hokage's face had stress written all over it. She was thinking hard about what to do.

"Tomorrow you'll have to be questioned by Ibiki, but after that I don't think there will be any trouble... are you content staying at Naruto's house?" she asked.

"OF COURSE~" Nashiki cried, "Nii-san takes good care of us!"

"Alright," the hokage sighed, "meet back here at 7am tomorrow. If Ibiki is happy with the results, you'll be free to stay in our village..."

Naruto grinned happily and said, "I guess you're not all bad, granny!"

**END of chapter!**

**Now please, please, PLEASE review!**

**I offer cookies to anyone who does!**

**And my friend will give hugs!**

**Wheeeeee~**


	4. Surprise!

**Okay, so today my friend emailed me a review that we got from a very rude person. First of all, yes, we were trying something out, and yes, we are taking their advice, but I want to tell this person something. I will not hesitate to beat you with words if you give us a review like that again. I swear I will. Being rude gets you nowhere.**

**Now that that's done, let's get to this chapter, which features the girls, Ibiki and a whole heck of a lot of questions.**

**Disclaimer: WE own nothing but our crazy antics. **

Chapter 4

**Nashiki POV**

Now if I really understood what it meant to be questioned to death, I never would have happily volunteered to do this. Ami and I were sitting at a steal table in uncomfortable chairs looking at a man who looked like a rogue batman. He had two scars on his face, one running diagonally down the bottom side of his right cheek and another on his left temple to his chin. His leaf band was secured around the top of his head and he wore a long coat. And dark clothes to match.

Ami was sitting calmly next me, but I had this issue where I couldn't sit still for the life of me. I mean seriously, it's like as soon as a minute passes I start to have to urge to run after butterflies. But I sat as still as I could.

"So. You two worked for Orochimaru." The man addressed us finally.

"Were made by him, never worked for." Ami corrected. He looked at her angrily.

"Well, however the circumstances were, we want to know where the hideout is." I laughed mentally. I never really knew. I mean we got here by running in one direction.

"Uh, we wouldn't exactly be able to tell you that." I told the man, fidgeting. "We just sort of run in a straight line."

"You have no idea where it is?" he asked, almost amazed.

"Yeah…" I dropped my head in embarrassment. I really should think things through.

"Well, what were his plans?" Ibiki asked us, taking the seat across from us.

"Well, he never told us, sir." My friend spoke up. "We're his experiments, not his generals." The man looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"You know nothing?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me? What good were you two to him?" he demanded.

"Well, you see, he was all about having us as experiments and then when we got strong I think he was going to use us, but it didn't get far. He kept hitting us." I spoke. I really didn't like this conversation. It just made my head hurt. "And he made us out of the best ninja he could get his hands on, unfortunately that means Sasuke Uchiha." I added. The man looked between the two of us and sighed. He wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Whose DNA are you two." He asked now. I sighed.

"I am part Sasuke, part of a Hyuuga of unknown name." Ami replied. He looked up at me.

"Part Sasuke, part Naruto, all awesome." I replied with a grin. Ibiki shook his head, almost as if saying, 'How did I not know?' He continued to ask us various questions. How old were we, what did Orochimaru teach us, a question which took the majority of time.

"Why's the sky blue?" he asked suddenly. We stared at him.

"I believe it has to do with light reflecting off the ocean." Ami replied. "Why?" he looked up at her and shook his head.

"Why's the grass green?" now he was getting ridiculous.

"Because everything but the green in the color spectrum reflects off it." She answered again.

"Well, you're dismissed." He told us and stood up. I sighed and jumped up happily, joyful to be able to move around. Ami stood up slowly but smiled shyly at me. We entered the office we came in to check in to and were enveloped in a hug from behind.

"You guys are alive!" Naruto cheered and hugged us tightly I hugged him back just as viciously; a strange but delightful tingling passing through me; but Ami looked close to a tomato… Hm a tomato sounds good right now…

When he put us back on our feet we noticed Naruto hadn't left when he dropped us off. We could tell because he was still in his ramen smelling shirt and dusty jeans. I smiled.

"So, I thought since you guys are new, that we could go on a tour today." He told us with a smile, "And I'll be your tour guide." He said excitingly. I practically shook from over joy.

"Really?" I did a little victory dance in my head. Naruto was the family I never had and it made all the better to have him accept me, and I smiled.

"Yes really, but how about some ramen?" he suggested. It was around noon, so I didn't really blame him. Plus, it was _ramen_ who could ever blame him. Ami blushed and nodded as I grinned widely.

"Sure, but you're buying!" I teased and he sighed.

When we arrived at the ramen stand we sat down and ordered, Ami sat on one side of Naruto and I sat on the other.

"So, nii-san, what's up?" I asked him happily.

"What do you mean?" he replied innocently. He snapped him chopsticks in half before holding them in his right hand.

"No fooling me, I'm part you." I told him seriously. "You aren't as happy as I remember from yesterday. Not to mention that I have your memories, so spill." I told him. Ami looked at me curiously.

"Fine, it's just, that you two are, experiments of Orochimaru, and you mentioned that you ran away, but wouldn't he send someone after you?" he asked us. I winced. I guess we forgot that one little detail.

"He did send someone." Ami answered. I cringed. This was going to get ugly. "He sent Sasuke after us. I fought him-"

"You what?" he shouted, looking at her incredibly. "You fought Sasuke Uchiha, and lived. Wow." He smiled. I laughed.

"What you thought I wouldn't be able to?" she replied, glaring at us. I shut up but Naruto was still smiling.

"No, it just seems strange to imagine you in my mind as you are, and you winning against him." He looked off into space and I laughed again.

"Naruto?" a small quiet voice came from the entrance to the ramen stand. I almost growled. The pink haired girl, Sakura I believe, was standing there. She was nervously standing looking between the three of us.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" I almost felt the love that my nii-san had felt for the girl before. Now it was just friendship. She smiled sweetly and I might have seen the side of her that Naruto had seen.

"I was just making sure- I'm sorry, for having to take them to Tsunade." She apologized. I grinned, she wasn't so bad after all I guess.

"No trouble pinky." I assured and she looked at me. I felt the room chill a bit, her glare so icy. "I mean, Sakura." I laughed uneasily.

"Really, it was merely a scare for us." Ami fixed my mistake.

"Well then, I was just going to go…" the girl turned to leave and for some reason I couldn't help but jump up and stop her.

"Hey, join us." I urged her. I could feel Naruto and Ami staring at the back of my head. Then nii-san mustered up a voice.

"Yeah, c'mon take a seat, Sakura chan." He invited and the girl's eyes looked at all of us and she sighed.

"I can't stay long. Tsunade wanted to have a lesson today." The girl took a seat on the stool next to me and sighed.

"The Hokage? You're the student under the Hokage?" I asked bewildered and excited.

"Yeah." She replied, almost bored.

"Can I go to your lesson today?" I asked. I was sort of into medical jutsu, but I wanted to see the hokage at work.

"It's nothing exciting, she's probably just going to have me train today." The pinkette replied. I smiled.

"Even better!" I told her.

"I told you it wouldn't be very exciting." Sakura wiped sweat from her brow as eliminated another section of the training ground with one of her punches to the ground. I was watching, excited and scared at the same time.

"Not very exciting? This is awesome!" I shouted. The girl really didn't seem like someone who could live up Tsuande Sannin's power, but looks aren't everything. "Knock down another tree!" I encouraged. Sakura stared at me and sighed.

**Unknown POV**

I watched again as the mysterious girl cheered on the pink haired kunoichi as she yet again destroyed another dummy and requested her to upend a tree. The girl known as my former teammate clearly didn't rely on anyone anymore, and it hit me as I realized that my team wasn't who they were before. But they still wouldn't be enough to beat me.

The strange girl's voice reached my ears again. I really wasn't getting a good look at her; all I saw was her orange shirt and the blonde hair that was waving in the wind. But if Orochimaru wanted this girl brought to him, what does it bother me?

Finally making up my mind, and unsheathed my sword and jumped into the clearing, readying myself for a fight.

**Nashiki POV**

I heard the rustle of the leaves as someone moved quickly into the clearing. When I turned, bracing for an attack, my eyes met the appearance of Sasuke Uchiha, once again. He seemed to be very focused until his red and black eyes met my face. He frowned and looked at Sakura, who was shocked at his appearance, but still held her composure, ready to fight him. He opened his mouth and I was ready to hear something about his superior ability when I was sure my ears deceived me.

"Sakura, did Naruto get a sex change?" he asked the pinkette seriously. I stared at him and realized what he was seeing.

"No! My name is Nashiki!" I shouted at him. He looked at me again and shook his head.

"Did he get stuck in that stupid jutsu and get memory loss?" he asked Sakura, who was about as shocked as I was.

"No. Sasuke, I have no idea what you're getting at, but that girl came into the village with her friend, and she _lives_ with Naruto." The girl told him, trying to decide whether to attack the boy while he was unguarded or try to help him understand. The boy blinked and looked at me again. I felt uneasy under his gaze and decided for the girl.

"Sharringan!" I activated the bloodline limit I inherited from the boy's DNA in front of me and he looked even more shocked then before. I didn't let him figure it out though. I started to perform hand signals before shouting "Kitsuhai!" my body started to grow more animalistic and my fingernails become more defined and sharp, and I could tell that my whisker marks were more defined. I growled at the boy while he stared, almost shocked, but I could tell that not much surprised him anymore.

I jolted forward and prepared to latch onto his arm and throw him, but he sidestepped and dodged, regaining his posture.

"What are you?" he asked, angrily and frustrated. I jolted again, reaching my mark this time, and grabbed his arm, but froze at the feeling that flowed through my arm and up to my neck.

"_What are you?" a frustrated and battle worn; not to mention younger; Sasuke stood on a water surface, bracing his feet as a Naruto who was radiating power stood in the middle of the lake not too far from him. The blonde had his hand bared is front of his face, his nails sharp and long._

"_I'm your friend." The boy growled. Then Sasuke had a sudden revelation._

"Ugh." I clutched my head as the memory faded from my mind. My claws shrunk and my body started to lose energy rapidly. Sasuke was also holding hand to his head and his eyes were closed with pain. Then he asked again.

"What are you?" he demanded, looking at me angrily. Then I felt my energy return and I stood to face him.

"Nashiki." I replied before he growled and drew his sword towards me. I curled my lip as he brought to sword towards me, pointing at my throat. I glared.

"Nashiki!" I Heard Naruto run into the clearing. Ami was following him. "Sasuke?" The blonde seemed to be shocked at his rival's appearance. Sasuke took one look at Ami and started inch away from both of us. I almost laughed out loud.

"You're scared of Ami!" I accused and the boy scowled at me. Then when he tried to run I jumped and tackled him to the ground. With my hand on the back of his neck, we both felt the strange sensation. I left go of his neck and he tried to shove me off him. I pressed my knee harder into his back and he grunted. Sakura ran over and tried to tie his hands and the boy pushed me off him and attacked the girl. She dodged back and he missed, giving Naruto a chance to lurch forth and land a punch to the boy's jaw, and Ami stuck a foot out to trip him on his way down after I shoved him from the front.

"Give up Uchiha. The element of surprise is fool proof." Told him and I he relaxed his wrists as Sakura bound them. "You just happened to get caught off guard."

**So that's what you get. Miku should get the next chapter as soon as she gets this. Please review, flames are used to heat my home.**


End file.
